dimensional_collisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Bollardson
Drake Adrian Bollardson is the son of Adrian and Cinder Bollardson, the youngest member of the Bollardson bloodline, and one of the last remaining Conjurers on Somnium. Initially detesting his family name, Drake eventually resolved as he grew older to bring honor to it and wear it proudly, and, after serving time as a member of New Justice, has adventured throughout Dimension 001 and beyond ever since as an explorer and monster hunter. History Early Life TBD Personality Even from an early age, Drake has displayed an unorthodox and highly unusual way of thinking for a typical Bollardson. He was rather uninterested in developing his Conjuration skills despite his prodigous grasp of the subject, and often preferred to spend as much of his time as possible tinkering with mechanical devices and training his pet pygmy hydra, Fang. He was energetic as a child, and developed a very close relationship with his aunt Amanda that persisted into adulthood. He had a friendly rivalry with his sister, Cytheria, over who was faster (although Drake was always the victory in their competitions). Despite his difficulties in accepting his family, Drake is fiercely protective of his friends. He counts Caleb Darksky and the vampress Lena (his former girlfriend) as among the most important people in his life, and would go to immense lengths to defend them. He also has an incredibly strong bond with his albino Hydra, Fang, who he raised from a hatchling. As he grew up, and learned more about the nature of his father and his family's dark past as a whole, Drake became resentful of the Bollardson name and did what he could to shy away from it. However, this soon turned into Drake attempting to redeem the Bollardson family name in whatever way he could, and through his actions they came to be viewed in a more positive light throughout Somnium. Empathetic and kind-hearted by nature, Drake has always strived to be the best possible version of himself throughout all of his life. Enamored with stories of heroes from Somnium's past told to him by his mother and aunt, Drake often dreamed of becoming one when he was older. This only served to strengthen the ideals of justice and honor that he already innately held, and molded him into a fair and level-headed young man with the interests of the greater good at heart. However, even with his adherence to the needs of the many, Drake would never pass up an opportunity to assist anybody in need; even in his later life as a renowned monster hunter and hero, it would never be beneath him to save a cat from a tree or help an old lady cross the street, such is his chivalrous nature. Although tempered by age and accrued wisdom from his many encounters with powerful enemies, Drake has somewhat of a wild streak exemplified by his undertaking of actions that could potentially lead to great physical harm without much care of the consequences. This is tied directly into a certain degree of arrogance in his abilities and strength that sometimes leads him to underestimate his opponents and even mock them during combat, albeit in a playful manner. Although gentle as a youth, Drake came to relish the thrill of combat, and he himself even admits that he engages in his current occupation mainly for the excitement that fighting large, powerful creatures gives him. Appearance The most notable aspect of Drake's appearance is almost certainly his brightly colored, cyan-blue hair, a trait inherited from his mother, Cinder. Although his sister Cytheria also possesses blue hair, hers is darker and more reminiscent of their father's jet black hair. Drake also has bright blue eyes, and soft features and a strong jawline indicative of his Bollardson heritage. Physically speaking, Drake was a late bloomer. Throughout most of his teen years, he had a rather thin and lean physique, and stood about 5'8" until his 18th birthday. After this point, and after a few years spent as a wandering hunter and hero, Drake experienced great physical growth; he now stands about 6 feet tall, and has gained considerable muscle mass, overall changing his experience from a lean youth to a well-built, muscular man by 23. As he is 1/4th Incubus, Drake has remnant traits of the iconic demons in that many women find him quite attractive, though the effect is subtle and Drake himself is seemingly unaware of it most of the time. When he was younger, Drake often wore plain or unassuming garb, but most often incorporated a signature dark blue hoody into almost all of his outfits. As an young adult and adventurer, he has taken to wearing an outfit that incorporates armor in various places to supplement his natural defenses, whilst still displaying the trademark blue color that he is often associated with. Powers & Abilities A hybrid human who is also a Conjurer by bloodline, Drake's abilities are partially inherent to him and also a result of years of constant and rigorous training at the hands of his father, Adrian, as well as many others, such as Hunter Kennedy. Drake is also one of the only Conjurers alive to have dabbled in sorcery, and as such can cast magic even when separated from his soulsword. Powers Conjuration: His central abilitiy is that of Conjuration, one of the three forms of magic (although traditional Conjurers do not consider it such) and the only one that can only be acquired through bloodline, or other, less conventional means. Conjuration magic is, inherently, dark by nature; it is magic fueled by the energy of souls trapped within a special weapon called a soulsword, a blade made of a certain kind of metal with a gem imbedded in the pommel, created when the Conjurer comes of age. Drake's own sword is a golden blade with a Dragon's Sapphire placed in the hilt, which Drake calles Goldenfire. These souls do not have to be humanoid, however, as any and every soul of any living thing will suffice. As such, Drake has vowed only to slay inherently malicious creatures with it, such as Red and Black Dragons and Leviathans. Conjuration magic can be used to achieve a variety of effects, limited only by how much energy soulswords currently possess: * Energy Blasts: ''The soulsword itself can be used as a conduit for spiritual energy, and can be used to fire blasts of dark energy at a target. These vary in power based on the amount of energy available to the Conjurer, from minor bursts of energy to explosions comparable to a blast of TNT. * ''Item Conjuration: The main ability of Conjuration is the ability to summon items and useful things solely through manipulation of spiritual energy. A Conjurer could summon a dome-shaped cover that resembles metal to protect themselves and their allies from something overhead. They may also summon barriers to blockade a door, or medicine to help heal the wounded. Generally speaking, the things that can be summoned are limited only to the Conjurer's imagination, but exceedingly complex and/or large items require greater amounts of energy and skill. Drake, himself, although powerful, is still only considered an Adept Conjurer, and thus his usage of the ability is somewhat infrequent. * Shields: ''Drake can adapt the spiritual energy absorbed by his blade into personal defensive barriers that ward against physical and mental attack. The strength of these shields is proportionate to the energy in his soulsword; however, Drake has stated and even proven before that it is his most practiced ability, and he nigh-constantly has a barrier erected around his body for general protection. He can also summon them around another person to protect them from harm. '''Alien & Incubi Physiology: '''Drake is a Human-hybrid; his father, Adrian, is half Incubi, and his mother, Cinder, is a humanoid alien of unkown origin. As a result, Drake has a unique physiology that grants him a variety of benefits. * ''Superhuman Speed & Agility:'' Drake's most notable superhuman trait, and something that makes him markedly similar to his uncle Cyrus, is his immense physical speed. Even from a young age, Drake has been widely considered to be one of the fastest beings on Somnium. He can move so quickly that he is imperceptible to the human eye, causing him to appear as nothing more than a blur, and can attack simultaneously. He can cover vast distances in a matter of moments, although he tends to ride on Fang rather than move on the ground unless absolutely necessary. He is also very agile, able to balance on narrow footing while fighting, and can perform complex and acrobatic flips and twirls, which he incorporates into his mobile fighting style. * ''Superhuman Strength:'' Drake is superhumanly strong, to the point where he can go toe-to-toe in physical combat with the likes of Dragons when wielding his soulsword. Although his upper limit is unknown, he wields the two-handed Goldenfire with a single hand with no signs of difficulty, and can swing it about effortlessly in his attacks. He has been shown holding back a charging minotaur, punching a hole through solid stone, and using his legs to leap vertical heights of approaching 30 feet. * ''Superhuman Stamina:'' Drake's body does not produce fatigue toxins in the same way as a normal human, a result of his Incubi/Alien ancestry. As a result, Drake can fight for prolonged periods of time without exhaustion slowing him down. * ''Enhanced Durability:'' Drake is far more durable than a normal human. His skin and muscle tissue are tougher and denser than normal, allowing him to sustain punishment that would severely injure or kill others. However, his durability is rather easily able to be overcome by high-velocity ranged weapons or sufficiently powerful bladed weapons, forcing him to mainly rely on his superior speed and Conjuration barriers to avoid greivous harm. * ''Disease Resistance: ''Although not completely immune to foreign bodies, Drake has proven to be incredibly resistant to disease of all forms. When he was bitten by a Vampire, the mystical disease proved unable to successfully invade his body, and he was free of infection within three days with rest. He has also never had a cold, nor has he ever required medical treatment for any non-physical ailment. * ''Natural Charm: ''Although highly unaware of this skill, Drake, as an Incubi, has a degree of mystical sway over members of the opposite sex through mere words. * ''Underworld Passage: ''As Incubi are technically demons, Drake is allowed passage through the gates of the Underworld, although he has seldom exercised this right. '''Sorcery: '''Unique to Drake as a Conjurer, he is also an accomplished sorcerer, taught in the ways of magic for a portion of his life by the likes of Hades and Gildartz. * ''Elemental Affinity: ''Drake's most oft-used skill through sorcery is the ability to infuse his weapon, Goldenfire, with the powers of the elements. He can cause the blade to become engulfed in flame, ice, or lightning, affording it greater cutting power and strength. * ''Elemental Manipulation: Drake can project and manipulate the elements at will, similar to his elemental affinity. * Magical Healing: Drake can manipulate magical energy to heal minor wounds on himself and others. Abilities '''Master Swordfighter: '''Drake's main skill as a warrior is his skill with blades, particularly his soulsword, Goldenfire. He has received extensive training in swordplay from some of the world's finest combatants, including his father and Hunter Kennedy. As such, Drake is considered to be among the most deadly swordsmen on Somnium. He often engages in melee combat with creatures and beings of mystical and titanic nature using only his sword to carry him through, and usually emerges victorious through skill and wit alone. '''Expert Hunter & Tracker: '''Having made a living as a monster hunter and explorer for over 6 years, Drake has developed acute tracking skills befitting of one in his profession. '''Accomplished Mechanic: '''Far apart from his combat skills, Drake attended school as any child would, and while there proved to be academically gifted, particularly in the field of engineering. He tinkered often when he was younger, and has a general understanding of machines and the way they work. This skill has proven useful on occasion. Paraphernalia Equipment '''Goldenfire: '''Drake's most treasured item and the one intrinsically linked to him is his soulsword, Goldenfire. It is a golden greatsword with a blackened iron grip that has three Dragon's Sapphires embedded along the hilt and pommel.